Family
by DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Written for Raijinshuu Week 2017 Day 4 - Eye Magics. It has little to do with the topic though. It's Evergreen and Laxus-centric but Freed and Bickslow are also there. Mostly angst and a bit fluff.


**A/N: This is my submission for Raijinshuu Week 2017 Day 4. The amazing Thunder Legion and their idol - Laxus - deserve a lot more appreciation than they get. I'm glad to participate in this. It's my first Fairy Tail fanfic. I hope I did the characters justice. Feedback is always appreciated.**

Laxus was running frantically through the streets of Magnolia with only one thought on his mind. Where could she be? He had already looked at the guild and in Fairy Hills but of course she wasn't there. He had also checked the park but there was no trace of her. He had no idea where to look but he knew he had to find her. He had seen the tears in her eyes even though she had departed immediately.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't even see in whom he bumped. He only felt the impact of the collision and caught a glimpse of something green. The shade looked very familiar but he couldn't dwell on it at the moment. He had no time to waste so he threw an apology over his shoulder with no intention of stopping.

"Laxus!"

The blond abruptly came to a halt when he recognized Freed's voice, nearly losing his balance. Two pairs of hands caught him and helped him steady himself.

"What's the rush?" Bickslow attempted it to sound light-hearted and funny but Laxus noticed the concern in his tone.

"We have to find Ever. She flew away. She was really upset." Laxus had neither the time nor the oxygen for more words. He had been running for hours.

Freed frowned. "Why? What happened?"

"I'll tell you while we're looking for her." It was late afternoon already. They had to find her before dark. Otherwise, their task would become much more difficult.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Bickslow said with seriousness that Laxus rarely heard from him.

Freed nodded and they followed the blond in a direction opposite of where he had already searched for their friend.

* * *

Ever was sitting at the bank of the river. She had wrapped her hands around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. Her tears had dried up a while ago but the incident kept playing on repeat in her mind.

She had tripped and Laxus had tried to catch her. She hadn't understood how it had happened but the blond had fallen on the ground and she had landed on top of him. She supposed he hadn't been able to maintain his balance and in fear of crushing her under him he had switched their positions. Unfortunately, her glasses had fallen off but she had realized it too late which had resulted in petrified Laxus.

Ever buried her face in her hands. What had she done? The sole purpose of Raijinshuu was to protect Laxus and she… she had turned him into stone! Of course she had turned him back to normal immediately but she had been so ashamed of herself. And she still was. How was she going to look him in the eye again? Or Freed and Bickslow? No! She couldn't do that. She had to leave. That would be best for Laxus and for Raijinshuu. She had to do it!

She knew her friends would miss her but eventually they would understand it was better that way. She knew that was the right thing to do and yet it was so hard to bring herself to do it. With them she had never been lonely. She had finally found home. That was exactly why she had to leave. They deserved the best. And she clearly wasn't.

She stood up, determination burning fiercely in her eyes. Her wings sprout from her back, ready to take her to Fairy Hills one last time.

"Ever!"

Her eyes widened in shock when she heard Laxus call her name. It sounded worried and almost desperate. She turned around and saw him and Bickslow running towards her. Freed was flying above them. The air caught in her throat as panic seized her. Every rational thought left her mind. She just knew she had to get away from there before they could reach her. She had barely taken off though when she was caught by Freed and pulled back. He was a lot faster than her and he had managed to catch her.

"Let me go!" Ever cried and tried to push him away.

Freed embraced her tightly, holding her down. Laxus and Bickslow finally caught up with them and also wrapped their hands around her but more in attempt to calm her rather than restrain her.

"Ever, calm down," the green-haired mage was the first to speak.

"It's alright," Bickslow added but Ever shook her head.

"No, it's not!" She choked out, the sound a bit muffled by Freed's coat. "We're supposed to protect Laxus and I turned him into stone!"

Freed couldn't even see Ever's face – she was still squeezed between him, Laxus and Bickslow – so he motioned for the other two men to make a little space. He lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. Her glasses were a bit fogged and her beautiful face was tear-streaked.

"Everyone makes mistakes," he said in a soft and soothing voice.

It had exactly the opposite effect though. It just made Ever angrier. "We're not everyone! We're Raijinshuu. We don't make mistakes."

Her words were like a punch in the gut for Laxus. He might be a brute but he always felt a pang in his chest when one of his friends was upset and he always wanted to destroy the cause of their distress no matter what it was. This time it was worse though because he knew he was to blame for Ever's state.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged her. She just stood awkwardly, not knowing where to put her hands. She just wanted to leave. They wouldn't change her mind. There was no point in making it harder for all of them. Laxus' words caught her off guard though.

"I'm sorry."

"Wh-what?" What the hell was he talking about? She had no idea but he made absolutely no sense. She was starting to worry.

He released her so that he could look at her and then at the other two. "I'm sorry I made you feel unworthy of being my friends unless you're perfect. You're much more than friends to me. You're family and that will never change."

"Laxus!" All three of his friends threw themselves at him and hugged him.

"I'm so lucky to have you and I don't know what I would do if one of you left." He looked at Ever.

Freed and Bickslow nodded.

Ever bit her lip. She had been wrong after all. They wouldn't be better off without her. And neither would she. They were her family. They were where she belonged.


End file.
